Taker's Rose: Deadman Walking
by Chanel101
Summary: This is the sequel to Taker's Rose. Carmen is stuck living with Vince McMahon. She's living in fear and believes her beloved Undertaker to be gone...but you know what they say...you can't kill what does not wish to perish...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Carmen! Come on down darling…it's almost time for dinner!" My uncle said.

I gritted my teeth as I ran the brush through my hair. I didn't want to go to dinner. All I wanted to do was stay locked in my bedroom. It was the only place I felt safe from all this hell I had to deal with over the past 6 months…

For those of you who don't remember, my name is Carmen Johnson. I was the Undertaker's girlfriend…and my uncle took him away from me. I was so heartbroken…in fact, I nearly died from it. It was my child, our child that saved me from giving up. For six whole months, I had been under my uncle's roof living the way he wanted me to. I had a job as a maid in the mansion, I was forced to do Stephanie's hair and give her special treatment, and worst of all my uncle forced me to perform oral sex on him whenever my aunt was away…I felt so dirty and used that sometimes I wished there was a way to get away from it all. I also wished that Mark was still here…he would have never let this happen to me.

"Carmen! I'm waiting!" my uncle yelled as he pounded on my door.

I rolled my eyes and got up from my chair, fixing my dress around my enormous belly. I clenched my fist as I headed to my bedroom door, ready to get this day over with.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Vision**

"Carmen, when I tell you to do something I expect you to do it when I tell you to! Do you understand!" my uncle yelled when I opened the door to my room.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes sir…but how do you expect me to be ready when you told me to look my best? That normally takes time."

He gritted his teeth at me. "Don't you dare sass me young lady. Don't forget our little bargain…"

He pressed me against the wall and placed his hand on my stomach, "That bun in your oven is growing rather nicely…what did you say it was? A little girl?"

I looked at him with horror in my eyes, "You wouldn't,"

"Oh I would, great niece or not…she'll make a fine addition to my line of women who are more than willing to please me…including you."

I sighed, fighting tears and looked away from him. "Fine I'm sorry…I'll do whatever you ask."

"That a girl…don't worry, after tonight it's not me you'll have to worry about." he said. "Now come on, let's get to dinner."

I nodded as he gripped my arm and yanked me down the hall. I didn't want to go to this dinner but I did want to know what he meant by not worrying about him after tonight. It was so hard sitting there with other people who had no clue what was happening to me. Things were even worse when people that use to be in the Undertaker's ministry saw me as an enemy. My uncle had told them and the rest of the world that I had joined him since the Undertaker was no more. It sucked appearing on Raw and Smackdown with boos filling your ears and other superstars calling you a traitor. The only person who seemed to have any sympathy for me was Kane. Even though the Undertaker always treated him like he was weak, he still did what he could to make me smile.

"Good evening gentlemen, I'm sorry we were late getting down here…" my uncle announced as we entered the dining room. "My niece needed some assistance getting on her dress."

There were a few guys in the room I recognized immediately. JBL, Paul Heyman, and The Big show. I got very nervous seeing them. They were the biggest jerks in the company and this couldn't get any better.

I smiled and then took my seat across from my cousin, Stephanie. She glared at me with an evil look on her face but I didn't pay her any attention.

"Hello there Carmen," Paul said. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "I'm alright."

"Are you sure, you look very nervous." He said.

I looked at my uncle, and then back at them, "I'm alright really. The baby just makes me feel a little sick sometimes."

The Big show chuckled, "Well anything from the Undertaker can make you sick Carmen."

I tried hard to conceal my anger while they all laughed. I couldn't believe they would actually say things like that in front of me. No matter…they would pay at some point.

"Alright gentlemen, you three wanted to speak to me about some kind of proposition?" my uncle said as the maids served the food.

"Yes. We need a personal assistant to handle some private affairs while we travel and we were thinking that…Carmen would make a great candidate." JBL said with a smile at me.

I pretended not to notice and kept eating my food.

"Is that so? And what do I get in return?" Vince said.

Paul smiled, "Not only will you get The Big Show as a body guard, but I'll give you $400,000 and anything else you wish."

Vince rubbed his chin, "Interesting…how soon would you need to take her?"

"Almost immediately…tonight even would be nice." Big show said.

My uncle smiled and looked at me, "What do you think about that Steph? Do you think I should release her over to them?"

Stephanie shrugged, "It's your choice dad, I don't understand why you brought her here anyways knowing that Taker is gone now."

I hated to agree but she was right. What was the point in torturing me anymore? I was already suffering without Mark here.

"It's a deal…just make sure you keep a close eye on her. She's a slippery one." He said as he glared at me.

I sighed, "Don't I get a say in this?"

He looked at me like I had really lost my mind. "Excuse me? You are to do as I say remember Carmen?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm a grown woman uncle Vince. I can make decisions on my own…and as a member of this family, I demand that I get at least one say in the negotiations."

"How dare you speak to my father that way!" Stephanie chirped in. "He gave you a place to stay, food to eat, and kept you alive!"

I shook my head, "No…he killed my life when he got rid of the one person I truly loved."

My uncle suddenly clapped, "Spoken like a true McMahon…alright Carmen, I'll give you a say in this."

"Father!" Stephanie said.

"Shut up!" he yelled, "Go ahead Carmen."

I nodded, "Alright…I'll go with you guys on one condition."

"And that is?" Paul Hayman said.

I smirked, "Kane gets visitation rights."

They looked at me in horror, "Kane? But why?"

"That's obvious isn't it? I'm carrying his niece so he has every right to see how we're doing." I said.

"No way! Absolutely not!" JBL said. "That guy would tear us apart!"

"No…he'd tear _you_ apart." Big show said. "As for me, I'll just do him like I did his brother and put him through the ring."

"Look…Kane gets to visit or I'm not going anywhere…you can take Stephanie instead."

"You bitch!" Stephanie screamed.

I laughed, "Hush up princess….grown-ups are talking."

She pursed her lips together and then got up and left the room. I smiled watching her leave and then turned my attention back to the guys.

"What's it going to be guys…take me or leave me." I said.

They looked at each other before answering, "Alright, yes. He can have visitation rights…but one of us must be there at that time do you understand?"

"Of course…I'll be back…I need to pack my things."

As I headed upstairs, I couldn't help but have mixed emotions about this situation. I was getting away from Vince but I was going to be in the clutches of three more pricks…Oh Mark…why couldn't you be here to steal me away from all of this crap…Just as I got into my room and started packing, I got a sharp pain in my belly.

I fell to the ground in pain, holding my stomach and trying not to scream. When I closed my eyes, I saw something that sent chills down my spine. I saw a graveyard, with different names of wrestlers on them. I then saw a man digging a grave in the last row. He was tall with a long black trench coat on and redish hair that was pulled back into a braided ponytail. He was wearing sunglasses and a blue bandana was tied around his head. I couldn't see his face, but I knew it had to be Mark.

Lightening struck and another surge of pain shot through my belly. I buried my face into the floor to conceal my scream. I then saw the name of the tombstone for the fresh grave. It read, "Vince McMahon." I wasn't sure what I was seeing but the pain soon dissipated and the vision cleared. I stood up completely confused by what I had just saw.


	3. Chapter 3

**JBL's Rules**

That horrid vision stayed in my mind that entire time I was in the backseat of JBL's limo. I looked out of the window, watching the raging storm that was carrying on outside, not paying attention to what the other guys were talking about. I kept rubbing my belly, feeling my daughter move inside of me. She was the only one who brought me any type of joy.

"Hey! Don't you hear us talking to you?" Big Show said.

I glared at him with evil eyes, "No I don't. In fact I don't hear a lot of people talking nowadays."

Paul Hayman chuckled, "You better watch that tongue of yours darling otherwise me and the guys here will stick something in it. According to your uncle you are very good with things in your mouth."

The guys laughed and I rolled my eyes, "Funny…but I think he forgot to mention that I also have a tendency to bite…"

They stopped laughing immediately making me smirk, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongues?"

JBL shook his head, "Whose idea was it to take this girl?"

"Vince's, but it was you who agreed to it…" Paul said.

JBL laughed, "Oh please, this was a group decision! Besides, we technically got two…for the price of one."

I wrapped my arms around my belly concealing it from view. "None of you are to touch her…otherwise your fates will be sealed."

They all laughed, "Come on now Carmen, you know that Taker is gone. He'll never return to save you or that demon seed of yours. So just sit tight and let us boys take good care of you."

I sighed and turned my attention back to the storm. I found it to be so calming, yet a perfect symbol of the hell I was going through. Oh Undertaker…I know you're out there somewhere please hurry.

We drove for a few more miles before reaching the airport. I walked between the Big Show and JBL as we loaded our bags onto the conveyer belt and then walked through the metal detectors. Once we were through there, they walked to a small convenient store and bought a bunch of snacks for the trip.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

JBL smiled, "To my little ranch in Austin. Don't worry little one, we will take good care of you. After all you are our new assistant."

I wasn't too certain what JBL's remarks meant but I sure hoped he would treat me better than my uncle did.

When we boarded the plane, I was placed between Paul and JBL. I tried really hard to ignore them both, but of course they felt the need to touch my belly.

"So how far along are you?" Paul asked.

"Six months." I answered as I pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me."

JBL laughed and reached for my belly again. That's when I snapped, "I said don't touch me!" I yelled before hitting him in the face.

"Ow you little bitch!" he yelled before back handing me. I was knocked out cold…and that's when I had another vision.

I saw that graveyard again, only this time there were three new graves. One for Big Show, one for Paul, and one for JBL. I saw Mark standing over them as he cracked his knuckles. He starred down at them with pure hatred in his eyes. I felt chills going up my back as I looked at him. He looked so…so…angry…

"_I'm coming for you Carmen…just hold on a little longer." _He said.

I woke up just as the vision ended. I was no longer on the plane, but in a room…a very nice room. It had white walls with a deep green carpet. There was also a vanity mirror in the corner next to two balcony doors. In another corner there was a large walk-in closet. I got up to explore through it, finding plenty of designer dresses for me to wear. There were also some real nice heels and other tennis shoes for me to wear. I looked in the dresser that was also in the closet and found bra's panties, jeans, and other maternity shirts for me to wear. I sort of smiled, loving that he actually took the time out to buy things I would wear. I was just about to pull out something to change into when I heard a knock at my door.

I ran back to my bed and laid down before answering, "Come in."

The door handle twisted and JBL popped his head in He had on a white cowboy hat and a white bandage over his nose from where I hit him...whoops. "Good Afternoon milady."

"Afternoon?" I asked.

He smiled and stepped inside, "yes, I guess I hit you too hard."

I sat up, "It's alright. I did break your nose after all…"

"Yes, but I touched you without permission and for that I do apologize." He said as he shut my door and walked towards me. His white suit was so bright that it actually made him look like the angel he wasn't. I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them so he could have some room to sit down.

"As you probably figured out, this is your room. My house maids will tend to your every need including going shopping for you. You are free to do as you please except leave this house without me or the other guys."

"Do they live here too?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No they live in the house across from us. Anyways, your duties as our assistant won't start until after you have your baby. Until then, I suggest you do what you can to stay on my good side otherwise things won't be looking good for you or your child. Understand?"

I sighed and nodded, "I'll listen to you, but I have some conditions of my own."

"Go on." He said.

"You don't hurt me or my child…and you let me come with you to Raw and Smackdown."

He nodded, "Done, but you will not be at ringside until the baby is born. Understand?"

I nodded, understanding his rules. "Again, sorry for striking you like that. I give you my word that it won't happen again."

"Ok." I said.

"Now you might want to get a bath, dinner will be in an hour." He said as he got up to leave. "Your bathroom is in that corner over there, let my maids know if you need some help."

I nodded and watched as he left the room. I suddenly felt very comfortable about being there. I relaxed my muscles and rubbed my belly. I was still scared but part of me wanted to just play this one out. I knew there had to be another reason he as being nice and I wasn't about to be taken by surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprising Rescue**

Living with JBL turned out to be fine for that first week. I mostly stayed in my room getting a small area ready for when the baby came. JBL stayed in his private office, discussing matters about Raw and Smackdown. Often he would call me to his office just so I could witness firsthand how he ran things. I couldn't stand him, nor did I care to know what his latest plans were…that is until he mentioned The Undertaker.

"I'm going to call him out." JBL announced at dinner one day.

I glared at him, "Excuse me?"

"You heard him Carmen; he's going to call out the Undertaker on Raw." Big Show said as he hit into another piece of meat.

"but I thought he was gone?" I asked.

JBL chuckled, "Oh please. If what they say is true Carmen dear, you can't kill what's already dead. Besides, I need a much better challenge and I know he's still around somewhere."

I looked down at my belly and rubbed it. "It sure would be nice if he was alive."

JBL laughed, "Even if he was, I don't think he'd be able to save you little one. You're our property now."

I glared at him, "Your what?"

"You heard what he said…" Big show said as he reached out and touched my hair. "…you're our property."

"And you're out of your minds." I snapped as I backed my chair away from the table and tried to leave. Big Show reached out and gripped my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

"Now where do you think you're going? You've got to give me my desert." He said.

My eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

He laughed, "Don't tell me you don't know _my_ conditions when it comes to you. As my assistant you will give me what I want, when I want it any time anywhere…"

I looked at JBL, "Wait a minute…what about my conditions."

He held up a finger, "Those conditions were only discussed with me…you never said anything about the Big Show or Paul."

I gasped, "You bastard!"

"Rules of engagement honey. Learn it well." JBL said as he got up from his seat and left the room, shutting the doors behind him.

"Now…why don't we get started hm?" Big Show said as he tightened his grip on me and then tossed me onto the table. A few dishes hit the floor and shattered as I kicked and squirmed, trying to get away from him.

He grabbed my ankles with a mischievous smile on his face. "Come on over here girl so I can get my desert."

"Stop! Please someone help me!" I screamed.

He laughed and pulled me down to him so that my legs opened up. I tried to fight him off, biting his fingers as I did so.

"Ow! You stupid bitch!" He yelled right before he hit me in the face. The wind was completely knocked out of my system and I laid back onto the table completely motionless. He chuckled and then tore my underwear off of me and dropped his pants. A tear fell from my eye as I turned my head away from the gruesome sight.

"_Taker…please help me…" _I whispered.

"Shut up bitch! I only want to hear you scream my name you hear?" he yelled as he gripped my thighs and pressed his thick cock against my opening.

I closed my eyes waiting for him to plunge inside of me…

"Hahaha…scream if this hurts sweetie." He said.

Just then the lights shut off, freaking Big Show out. He released my thighs, letting my legs sag over the edge of the table.

"Who did that?" he asked as he struggled to get his pants up.

"_I did…" _came a deep voice from the corner of the room. I wasn't too sure where I had heard the voice before, but it sure did sound familiar.

Suddenly the lights began to flicker showing a scared Big Show looking around frantically. I looked around too until I spotted the big red machine standing behind the Big Show. I slowly backed up until I fell onto the ground on the other side of the table. I then crawled against the wall and watched in horror as Kane attacked The Big Show. He hit him in the back of the head and then pounded his face in with his bare hands. I could hear JBL trying to get into the room, but it was it use. Kane then picked him up and choke slammed him through the table. I hid my face from the chards of glass that flew in my direction.

Kane then came to me and held out his hand for me to take it. "Are you alright?"

I wasn't sure how to answer. I was happy to see him but at the same time, I was scared of his power. He turned his head to the side and then waved his hand in front of my face. My legs lost feeling and I fell into his arms. He scooped me up, looking into my eyes with concern. It was then that I noticed something different about him. His eyes weren't the right color at all. It was kind of dark to tell but I knew something was different. He even looked slightly taller than usual.

"Carmen, you don't look well…I'm taking you with me."

I nodded and leaned my head against his chest, happy that he was there to save me. He carried me to the corner he came from and then said something in a language I didn't recognize, but I knew the Undertaker used it very often. Within seconds we were whisked away from that horrible place and in front of a place I knew I recognized. It was a forest with a lake and the small waterfall coming over the cliff.

I smiled at the sight and then got surprised when Kane's arms snaked around my waist and his massive hands rested on my belly.

"Um Kane…what are you doing?"

He laughed deeply and then turned me around to face him. "Don't tell me you didn't notice how different I seem…my Rose."

I smiled slightly and then reached up and gently pulled the mask off of his face, coming face to face with the man I loved.

"Mark! Oh my God!" I yelled as I threw myself into his arms with tears falling from my eyes.

He embraced me tightly and kissed my head several times. "I'm so sorry I was taking so long Carmen…but I had to wait this out."

I sniffled against his chest, "I was so scared…"

"I know baby, I know…but those bastards are going to pay for what they did, I asure you."

I smiled and then kissed him passionately, "Let's not worry about that right now…for now..let's just go home please…I've missed you so much."

He smiled at me, "I thought you'd never ask."


	5. Chapter 5

**Pleasure From the Deadman**

The minute Mark and I got into the house, I couldn't help but to pull him to the living room so we could get caught up on things. We kissed for quite some time before actually beginning to talk.

"Where have you been these last six months?" I asked him. "I was told that you were dead…"

He sighed, "They told you that?"

"Well my uncle did…I should have known he was lying." I said.

"Don't worry about it Carmen, I'm here now." He said as he placed his hand on my belly. "You know…I wasn't expecting this."

I smiled as rubbed his hand up and down my belly. "Me neither. When I first woke up in the hospital my uncle told me that I was pregnant." Tears formed in my eyes as I recalled that night. "He threatened to do such horrible things to her if I didn't cooperate with him. Mark I'm so sorry…"

He wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his chest. "No, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"What happened to you that night?" I asked.

"They tried to lock me up…your uncle told them that I had you stabbed just so he would get you under his protection."

I chuckled, "Some protection that was…"

"I know. But anyways, I escaped from jail and then waited to see what his next move would be…that's when I heard you were locked up in his mansion. Kane delivered that message to me."

I smiled, "Good old Kane. Did he give you that suit?"

"Of course he did. He kept tabs on you for me…even told me what they did to you."

I looked away in shame. "I'm sorry I didn't fight back as much. I really tried you know."

"I know you did and it alright." He said.

"No it isn't…I betrayed you Mark…I didn't want any other man touching me that way except you…"

He sighed, "Carmen, they touched you, but they could never touch you the way I can."

I smiled at his baritone voice. "Man I've missed your voice so much."

"Is that all you've missed?" he asked as he moved his hand from my thigh to my breast and then kissed the side of my neck. I melted against him loving the feeling I was getting. No longer did I have to feel the lips of those who didn't love or care about me. Now, I was back where I belonged in the arms of my precious Undertaker. All I wanted him to do was show me the warmth and cared I hadn't received in the past six months and that's exactly what happened.

He took my hand and led me upstairs to his bedroom. The minute we got there, he slowly undressed me, kissing my body in different areas as he did so. He then undressed himself and helped me into the bed. We kissed passionately as he got himself positioned over me. I looked deep into his eyes as he looked back into mine before penetrating my walls. I gasped at this feeling of complete pleasure. It had been so long since the last time we made love that I had forgotten how large he was.

He was very gentle with me, not wanting to crush my belly that held our child. He had me hold onto my thighs so he could get himself into a very comfortable position over me. He placed his hands on the top of the headboard and then began to work his waist, thrusting in and out of me. I closed my eyes and moaned his name, loving this wonderful sensation that was taking over my body.

"Oh my God, don't stop Mark." I moaned as I slowly moved my hands up to his face and then back down to his shoulders.

Soon he had begun to pick up his speed, giving me the best sex I had ever had in my life. I felt our bodies growing hotter and sweatier the longer and faster he went. I could hear his balls smacking against me as my body jiggled under him from his impact.

"Oh yea baby, right there," I moaned as I dug my nails into his back so hard that he actually started to bleed but that only seemed to turn him on more.

"You missed Taker didn't you?" he asked me.

I nodded threw my high pitched cries of ecstasy. "I-missed-you-so-much…"

He smiled and kissed me deeply and roughly, making my lips swell. I grabbed a hold of my breasts and squeezed them as he screwed me senseless.

I damn near screamed when he was able to lift my legs a little higher and pounded himself inside of me.

"_Mark…Mark…Mark…ohhhh fuck…" _I yelled.

He moaned into my ear as our climaxes built together. I could see the sweat on his face just as I opened my eyes to stare into his. We finally reached our climaxes together and then cuddled together side by side. I knew that tonight would be the first night I slept with a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mark's Plan**

The following morning I woke up to the warmth of the sun covering my face. I turned my face in the other direction and opened my eyes, only to come face to face with Mark's sleeping face. He was laying with his head turned towards me and the rest of his body faced down. His arm was stretched across my body, pulling me close to his massive form. I turned onto my side so I could completely face him and his lips formed a slight smirk.

"Good morning Carmen," he said before slowly opening his eyes.

I smiled at him and then moved some of his hair from in front of his face, "Good morning,"

"How are you?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Ok I guess."

He then moved his hand under the sheets and rubbed my bare belly. "And how is she?"

I giggled, "She's very happy to meet you."

He smiled and then kissed me softly. "I'm so sorry I took forever to reach you Carmen."

I sighed, "I know you are…but it's ok. We have each other now and that's all that matters."

He shook his head, "No…I won't rest until I make those bastards pay for what they did to you."

I turned away from him and looked out at the rising sun. He moved in closer to me and then wrapped his arm around me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

I sighed, "I don't know…I guess I thought that once I was back with you this would all be over."

He sighed, "I know honey, but you can't expect me to forget about what they did to you…besides…"

I gasped when he pulled me onto my back and then climbed on top of me. "…I'm not the forgiving type…you should know that by now doll."

I laughed, "Oh of course my dark prince, but you forgave me."

"Only because I liked you..a whole lot." He said before kissing my neck. "And don't you worry about all that crap they made you do…I'll make sure they regret all of it. Especially McMahon."

"What's your plan?" I asked.

He smirked and then kissed my lips, "I'll tell you if you let me make love to you again. Last night was perfect as hell."

I laughed, "You tell me your plan first and I just might let you get some more of me."

He glared at me, "Oh so it's like that now my little vixen?"

I nodded, "You've kept me waiting for six months, I think its me who deserves a little control now."

"Well excuse me…" he said as he sat up on his knees. I pushed myself up on my elbows and looked into his eyes. He smiled at me with soft eyes. "You are so beautiful Carmen."

I smiled at him, "I'm only beautiful because I'm happy."

He shook his head, "No…you're beautiful all together. Even more so now that you're carrying my child."

"Thanks Taker…but don't try to change the subject." I said.

He sighed, "Damn. Well it's simple…I'm going to take every last one of them out…one by one."

"How are you going to do that?" I asked.

He smiled, "You'll see…for now," I squealed when he grabbed my ankles and pulled me towards him. "you and I have a whole lot of love making to catch up on."

I laughed, "Well excuse me…"

He shook his head and kissed me deeply, all the while penetrating my walls once again. I broke our kiss and gasped as he hit my spot directly and began to stroke me down like only he could. We ended up making love all the way into the afternoon. We then got up and got ourselves washed up and dressed before resting in the living room.

We watched the TV for awhile before I fell asleep again. I was so tired from all the love making that I just needed to rest. I curled up into a ball on the couch while Mark took his time straightening up the house. I felt him kiss my head and cover me with a blanket before heading out into the backyard.

After my nap, I got up and decided to start cooking some dinner. As always his kitchen remained stocked up with plenty of food. I pulled out some chicken and a box of macaroni and cheese and sat them on the counter. As I started opening the packs of chicken I glanced out the window and saw Mark in the backyard digging something. I watched him closely wondering just what in the world he was doing. I kept watching him until I spotted a black garbage bag with something in it. It was pretty big in size, but I didn't really think anything of it. When he dropped the shovel and started to turn in my direction, I ducked and hid below the sink. I then moved myself so that when I popped back up, it would look like I was doing something else.

I wasn't too sure about why I was so concerned about what he was doing but I knew I shouldn't get myself too involved with his business. I may end up finding something I wouldn't like.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disappearance**

I was silent at the dinner table that night. As much as I tried to avoid thinking about what I saw, it continued to play in my mind. I glanced at Mark giving him a slight smile every now and then so he wouldn't think something was on my mind. Unfortunately…I forgot just who in the hell I was dealing with.

"There was nothing important in that bag Carmen." He said suddenly.

I looked at him as if I didn't know what he was referring to. "What bag?"

He chuckled, "I know you saw me out in the backyard honey. It's alright, you don't have to pretend like nothing is wrong with what you saw. I'd be worried too if I saw you doing the same thing."

I sighed, "I'm sorry Mark, I should have known you weren't doing anything bad. I've just been feeling so strange lately."

"How so?"

I looked down at my plate and a tear fell from my eye, "Well for one, I still feel bad about being with you after those guys made me do things that I would have only done for you. I must really disgust you…."

He looked at me with a silent rage in his eye before reaching out and taking my hand into his. "Carmen, you could never disgust me. Don't you know that the love I feel for you burns way past any soul in my life right now?"

I wiped a tear from my cheek and then pulled my hand away from him. "I'm sorry…I need to be alone."

I got up from the table and headed upstairs in tears. All of the things my uncle did to me were still affecting me though Mark was back in my life…and it hurt like hell knowing that someone else had defiled my body after he had taken the liberty of claiming it as his own. I mean…who would want a woman like me now?

When I made it to the bedroom, I sat down on the side f the bed and sobbed for awhile. I knew it hurt Mark so much to see me hurt like this but at this point I felt like there wasn't anything he could do for me.

**The Following Day**

Mark had left to go make his surprise return to the WWF. I was home cleaning up the house to keep myself occupied.

When I went to clean the living room, I shut on the TV so I could have something to listen to while I cleaned up. I was flipping through the channels when something in my mind told me to turn on channel 7 news. As soon as I did, there was a news broadcasting that quickly caught my attention.

"In other news, big WWF superstar JBL is said to be currently missing. He was last seen going into his private estate alone but was never reported coming out of the house. His friends, The Big Show, Paul Heyman, and Vince McMahon himself are diligently working together to help find Mr. Layfeild."

I wasn't sure why, but I felt a slight pain in my belly after hearing that broadcast. I placed my hands on my belly and rubbed it as the pain began to grow. I fell to my knees and groaned in pain, squeezing my eyes closed and gritting my teeth. I then had a vision…a very scary one of Mark creeping up to JBL's mansion in the pouring rain. He was wearing a long black trench coat with a black cowboy hat on his head and black boots on his feet. In his right hand held a long axe and in the left hand was a black garbage bag. His eyes wore a cold look of fury that I had never seen in him before. It was almost like he wasn't the Mark I knew before our attack…

The vision then changed and I was following him down a long hallway that headed to JBL's master bedroom. I watched as Mark slowly opened the door and walked up on his sleeping form. Mark smiled devilishly sending chills of horror down my spine. He then put down the axe and grasped the garbage bag in both hands. I wasn't too sure what was about to happen until I saw Mark get on top of JBL and began smothering him with the bag. JBL fought as hard as he could to get free but Mark was just too strong. I backed away from the horrible scene just as JBL took his last breath.

My back hit the wall just as Mark got up and then drug JBL's lifeless form onto the floor. He then lifted the axe above his head and looked down on the corpse that lay before him.

"Thought you could toy with my beautiful woman…thanks to you…she's scarred for life…and now you will pay…"

I gasped and yelled out his name before he swung the axe down, chopping off JBL's head. I screamed at the top of my lungs and was suddenly pulled from the vision. I opened my eyes finding myself still sitting in the living room. I got up from the floor and then went around and sat on the couch. I wasn't sure why I had seen such a terrible scene like that. Mark wasn't like that at all…was he?

I sat back on the couch with my hands rested on my belly. I wasn't too sure what was going on, but something told me that things were only going to get worse from here on out. Question was…am I prepared for it? Will my baby be in danger? I looked down at my belly with continued to get bigger almost every day.

"I sure hope your father isn't doing something stupid…I sure would hate to lose him again." I said.

My baby suddenly kicked my hand in response, bringing a smile to my face. I knew she would be a unique baby from that point on and I was excited that I would get to be her mom. I just hoped that her father wasn't really the reason behind JBL's disappearance. That would break my heart completely…


	8. Chapter 8

**Too Much Stress**

As the week went by I found myself feeling a little more scared than before. Not only had Mark been spending a lot of time in that backyard, but I saw him bury yet another black bag whose contents I had no knowledge of. I was getting bigger by the week and my worrying was making me slightly sick. I finally mustarded up the courage to ask him what was going on so I waited until he came back inside to ask him.

I was sitting at the kitchen table when he came into the house. He looked at me as if he was startled by my presence.

"Hey baby, are you ok?" he asked me as he gently sat the shovel down in the corner.

I looked at him from head to toe. He was covered in dirt soaked with rain water. A chill went up my spine as I wondered what was going on through his mind.

"Mark…I need to ask you something." I said.

He looked at me as if he knew what I was going to say. "You're concerned about me aren't you?"

I looked away from him, "Well yea…what have you been doing out there?"

He sighed and took a seat next to me, "Listen to me, I'm not doing anything that'll bring you or the baby any harm alright? I just need you to trust me on this."

I wasn't sure what to say so I just looked down at my lap. "I'm sorry…it's just that…nevermind."

"No, tell me. I can tell something has been on your mind for awhile…what are you hiding from me?" he asked.

I looked up at him with a frown, "Honestly…I think you're the one who's hiding something from me."

His eyes narrowed, "Carmen, I love you with all of my heart, I would never hide anything of importance from you."

I sighed, "Ok…just promise me you'll be careful."

He nodded, "Of course."

I smiled as he bent down and kissed me. My heart still felt uneasy about all this but, I figured I should just trust him.

That next day, he left the house to go do some training at the gym. I was up getting ready for my doctor's appointment that Kane was taking me to. I was feeling a little better since I got a chance to get out of the house.

Before he got there, I was watching the news and the reporter announced that Paul Heyman was now missing. His wife had been found hiding in a closet looking completely scared out of her mind. Apparently she refused to talk to the police out of fear of her own life. When they showed photos of some blood scattered all over the bed, I doubled over in pain as yet another vision came to my head.

I saw The Undertaker once again walking up to Paul Heyman's home and kicking down his door. Paul's wife screamed and ran upstairs to their bedroom, where the Undertaker followed. When he got there, he shoved the woman into the closet and then attacked Paul viciously. Every time he struck him with the scythe I felt pain surge through my body. I kept screaming as tears fell from my eyes. The pain was worse than it ever had been before. The pain only worsened when Kane came into the house and tried to help me off the floor.

"Carmen, are you alright?" he asked.

I shook my head and leaned against him so he could pick me up. "It hurts Kane…it really hurts."

He nodded and then took me outside to his truck. As soon as he placed me inside the truck the pain became even worse. I cried like a baby, wanting the pain to just end.

"Calm down Carmen, I'll get you to the hospital." Kane said as he hopped in the driver's seat and started it up. I continued to have pain until they admitted me to the hospital. Kane wasn't allowed in until the doctor finished examining me.

"Is everything alright doc?" I asked him. "Please tell me the baby is fine."

He smiled, "The baby is doing alright Carmen, but she is growing at a very fast rate. I expect you'll be having her a few weeks early."

I sighed, "Will she be ok if that happens?"

"Of course, we'll just have to keep her under close watch to make sure she's completely healthy."

I nodded, "Ok…so where did the pain come from?"

"To be honest we aren't too sure. It seems like you're under a lot of stress." He said.

I looked away, "Something like that. Anyways, when will my boyfriend be here?"

"He should be arriving soon, don't worry we'll send him right up once he gets here."

"Thank you," I said.

He nodded before leaving the room. I sighed and went to lay on my side just as Kane came into the room. I felt a slight jolt of pain when he approached me so I pressed the button on the side of the bed that helped raise it up. He took a seat in the chair and then looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright Carmen?" he asked.

I smiled slightly, "I'm ok I suppose…I'm just so worried about the baby."

"Is that all you're worried about?" he asked.

I glanced at him, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "Well, I've noticed that Mark hasn't been acting like himself lately. Whenever we were out the other day, he kept telling me how he wanted to get those guys back for hurting you."

I sighed and started crying, "I know…and I noticed a few of them are missing now. Oh Kane…I'm so worried about him."

He got up and held my hand, "I'm sorry Carmen, I didn't mean to bring that up."

I wiped my eyes, "It's alright, I'm starting to think the baby is responding to everything that's happening."

"How so?" he asked.

"Well…every time I see Mark in the backyard or if I'm watching the news, I get these real bad pains and then I see a vision of him..hurting the people that are missing."

Kane sighed, "Wow…well maybe the baby is trying to tell you something."

I sniffled, "But I don't want to believe that he's doing this Kane…he's not like that. I know he isn't."

"I understand that Carmen, but until you're sure…I think you should come stay with me for awhile."

My eyes widened, "What?"

"Look Carmen, I'm worried about you. I don't want to see you get hurt." He said.

I smiled, "Kane…I'll be alright ok? Look if he does anything to hurt me, I'll come stay with you. But I'm not going to jump to conclusions right now."

He sighed, "Ok. But I'm going to be checking up on you."

I nodded and then hugged him. I was a little taken aback when he kissed my forehead, but I decided not to make a big deal about it. I mean, Kane was there for me while Mark was gone, so I guess a small kiss wouldn't mean anything…right?


	9. Chapter 9

**Mystery Solved**

Kane continued to come over as much as he could once I was out of the hospital. During that time, he became a big help and support for me. Whenever Mark would leave the house I would instantly feel saddened and worried that he was out there doing something out of this world. It pained my heart to think that way about him, but he was acting so strange all of the sudden.

"So…how much longer do you have until the baby arrives?" Kane asked me one night. We were in the kitchen and I was making some fruit salad. Kane had been there most of the day with me, neither of us knew where Mark was.

"Only a month and a few days. The doctor says the pains were just early labor pains." I told him as I mixed some strawberries in the salad.

Kane looked at me like I was crazy, "Is he sure?"

I looked up at him, "Yes, why?"

"Well…didn't you say you've been having the pains since you were six months?" he asked.

I sighed, "Yea but he said that's normal."

"Is it normal for them to be that strong?" he asked.

I smiled inwardly. Kane was so sweet, worrying about me like I was his wife. In a way I couldn't really complain since Mark wasn't around that much lately.

"No it isn't that's why they want me to rest." I said.

He chuckled and got up, "Well let me finish that salad then. You sit down."

I giggled, "No it's alright, I'm fine."

He shook his head as he came and stood next to me. "Sit."

I glanced up into his eyes for a moment and then sighed, "Fine."

He laughed as I placed my hands on my belly and took a seat at the table. My feet instantly felt relieved. "I wonder where he is."

Kane looked over his shoulder at me, "I'm wondering the same thing actually…he does have a woman to take care of."

I chuckled, "Tell me about it. I guess he's gotten use to you being here."

He smiled and kept mixing the fruit, "I don't think he's the only one who's use to it…"

I looked at him, "What do you mean?"

He looked at me with a big smile making me laugh. "Ok maybe I have gotten use to it too but…I don't know…do you think he even cares that I'm close to having the baby?"

Kane looked at me, "Of course he does Carmen, he's just very…emotional about what those guys did to you. Give him some time, he'll come around."

I sighed, "Yes but it scares me thinking that he may have something to do with these disappearances. I mean don't you think it's weird that the same guys that hurt me are suddenly missing?"

"Yea I do but it could just be a coincidence," he said as he poured some fruit salad into a small bowl and handed to me.

"But what about my visions? I seriously think this kid is trying to tell me something…which would explain the weird pains." I said.

Kane sighed, "Carmen, you're over thinking this ok? Just eat some fruit and relax for now."

I looked at the fruit and then at him, "Kane I'm serious…I think something is seriously wrong here. I mean every time Mark comes home, he's always burying something in the backyard…I'm scared."

Kane looked at me with the softest eyes I'd ever seen. He then grabbed a chair and sat next to me. "Carmen, Mark loves you. I'm sure that whatever he's doing has nothing to do with these disappearances."

"I thought you were with me on this?" I said.

"Yea I was at first but, I don't want to see you get hurt simply because you were wondering about what he was up to."

My eyes narrowed, "You think Mark would hurt me?"

"Not really, well…lately I've noticed a slight change in his behavior but I don't think he'll harm you. Look just eat your fruit. I don't want you to get yourself all worked up for nothing."

I sighed, "Alright."

He watched as I ate my fruit silently before getting up to get some of his own. Once we were done eating fruit, we went into the living room to watch TV. As I was flipping through the channels, another news bulletin popped up with yet another broadcast.

"Vince McMahon is furious by the news off his largest superstar The Big Show who was reported missing yesterday afternoon by a few fellow wrestlers. A few people from the company believe that this is the work of one of their own superstars, and seem to believe that Vince will be the next target. No other information has been filed at time and no other leads have been made on the other disappearances. Vince McMahon is begging for anyone with any information to please come forward."

I felt a slight pain in my belly once the broadcast was over. Kane moved closer to me and placed his hand on my belly. The pain was instantly calmed…I looked up into Kane's eyes and looked into mine.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

He smiled, "I don't know actually…it was just a theory of mine."

I smiled slightly and then looked down at his hand. I wasn't sure why but I placed my hand over top of his. This was something I had always wanted to do with Mark, but…

"Um Glenn…I'm really tired so…I'm going to go to bed." I said.

He nodded, "Ok, do you need me to walk with you?"

I thought about it for a moment wondering if it would be a good idea. "I think I'll be alright."

He nodded and then removed his hand from my belly. I slowly got up from the couch and walked towards the steps, only to fall to my knees, holding my belly and screaming in pain. Kane instantly ran to my side and held me in his arms while I had another vision. I saw Mark in a dark room with the Big Show on his knees in front him. He had a huge gash over his head and blood trickling from his forehead. There were also bruises all over his face and cuts on his arms.

"_Please! Don't hurt me! I wasn't going to hurt her I swear!" _The Big show yelled.

Mark laughed deeply, in a voice I didn't recognize when it came to him. "_I don't want to hear your lies…now Rest In Peace!"_

I watched as Mark raised his arms to the sky and a lightning bolt struck The Big Show in the center of his head. I screamed as his body jiggled from the electricity surging through it.

"_Mark! Stop! Please!" _I screamed before I came back to reality, looking into Kane's worried eyes.

"Carmen…are you ok?" he asked.

I shook my head, "It's Mark Glenn….he's killing them…I know he is…" I said. "Our baby knows because she inherited some of his power…I know it!"

Kane nodded as I leaned my face into his chest and cried like a baby. He held me tight and just rocked me until I was calm.

"Listen Carmen, will you feel better if I take you to my house for awhile?" he asked me.

I nodded as I pulled myself from him. "Yes please. I can't stay here much longer knowing what he's up to."

Kane agreed and then helped me stand up so I could go pack a few things. Once I was done, he walked me to his truck and we rode off into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bad Deed**

I tried hard not to think about Mark on the way to Kane's place. It was almost as if I had been run over by a truck every time it crossed my mind. Kane was pretty much quiet during the drive. I guess he was at a loss of what to do to make me feel better. At this point I didn't think anything could make me happy. I felt like my world had only gotten worse after Mark rescued me.

"He should have left me there…" I said quietly.

Kane glanced at me, "Who?"

"Mark…when he rescued me from those guys…I feel like I should have stayed there."

Kane sighed and then pulled the truck over. I looked at him in confusion as he put the car in park and then turned to me.

"Don't you think that way Carmen. Mark rescued you because he loved you and he still does."

"Yes but he's turning that love into complete anger for others…Kane he's killing these guys because of what they did to me." I said as a tear slipped from my eye.

He sighed, "You don't know that for sure Carmen, and tell me this, wouldn't you kill someone if they hurt Mark the way those men hurt you?"

I looked at him, "Would you?"

He froze and stared at me with a baffled look. "I don't know what I would do Carmen. I mean I love you but-"

"-You what?" I said.

He got silent again and just stared at me softly, "I'm sorry Carmen, that shouldn't have slipped out."

I smiled slightly, "Kane you have feelings for me?"

He squeezed the wheel and then sighed, "Yes."

I looked away from him and stared out of the window, "How long have you had these feelings?"

"For awhile…I think it started back when you first got with Mark. I didn't know you that well then, but I always thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen."

I smiled to myself, "That's so sweet. Why didn't you say anything before?"

"That's simple…Mark would have killed me." He said. "Besides I have no problem just being your friend Carmen. I can be around you as much as I want this way."

I nodded, "That's true…well we better get to your place."

He agreed and started up the truck. I wasn't sure what to say about Kane's true feelings for me. I mean I had an idea about it before but I never once thought he had liked me for so long. If only I had met him first…

When we got to Glenn's house he walked me up to a private room so I could rest.

"let me know if you need anything ok?" he told me.

I nodded and sat down on the bed. I looked up at him as he looked down at me. "Thanks for telling me the truth Kane. I really appreciate it."

He smiled, "It's no problem Carmen. I just want to see you happy that's all."

I smiled at him and then opened my arms so he could hug me. I always loved his hugs, they reminded me a lot of Mark's strong arms that I felt so secure in. I started crying as I thought about it. Goodness I missed Mark…well…the one I fell in love with.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as he sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

I sniffled, "Because I don't know what to think anymore. Mark is so much more different than he use to be. It's like they killed the side of him I fell in love with."

Kane nodded and rubbed my back, "Don't worry Carmen, he's still there. He's just...I don't know."

I looked up at him. "Kane I know you feel this too…please don't shut me out…."

He looked at me and then rubbed my cheek with the tips of his fingers. We held each other's gaze for a few moments before he did something I wasn't too sure how to react to. Slowly he brought his head close to mine and then pressed his lips against mine. I was going to push him away, but he hooked me in when is tongue slipped into my mouth….a big weakness of mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck as his smooth lips caressed mine. I couldn't believe what a great kisser he was. I was in complete heaven…

When I felt him start to push me backwards I fought against him, bringing myself out of the slight trance I was in.

"Kane! We can't do this." I said.

He looked at me with disappointment but, he knew I was right. "I'm sorry Carmen."

I licked my lips, "it's alright…I wanted you to."

He smiled slightly and then decided to leave me in peace. I spent the entire night thinking to myself about what had just happened. I loved the kiss, but I knew Mark would be furious if he knew about it. Just the thought of his reaction scared me. I ended up getting up a few times to splash water in my face in the bathroom.

When I got up the fourth time, Glenn was in the hallway heading towards the bathroom. We looked at each other in silence both thinking about what had almost happened a few hours before.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

I shrugged and backed against the wall, "I'm not too sure…are you?"

He shrugged too looking at me with those cute yet lustful eyes. "Well…I better get back to bed." I told him as I turned to head back to my room.

Before I could get too far, he reached out and grabbed my arm, backing me against the wall and kissing me, this time a little more rough. I couldn't help but to kiss him back, pressing myself up against him. He moved down to my neck making me even weaker than I was before. I closed my eyes as his lips explored my neck and then slowly began to move down to my breast.

"Kane…I don't think we should-"

"Shh," he said as he placed a finger on my lips and then kissed me again. "Let it go Carmen. I can see how much you miss Mark…but you're in need of a man's touch."

"Yes but-"

"Don't fight me…please. Just let this happen. Mark won't know about this."

I chuckled, "If he found out about what those guys did to me then-"

"I'm the one who told him Carmen."

I looked at him blankly, "You were?"

He nodded, "Yes. I knew if anyone could save you…he could. So I told him everything."

I bit my bottom lip and looked away from him. "Kane-"

"-Carmen I love you. I can't go another night without you next to me." He said.

I smiled slightly and then shook my head, "Kane I can't. I love Mark ok?"

He chuckled, "How can you love a man who is willing to kill other men over you."

I sighed, "That's just it Kane. He loves me…and he was my first, the father of my unborn child, and-"

"-he hasn't been here for you. I've been here for you almost every day after you got out of the hospital. Where has he been?"

I sighed knowing he was right, "Kane, I want to…I really do…but I can't risk my relationship."

"Mark has already risked it…trust me on that." He said before kissing me again. I didn't know what it was, but Kane was so attractive to me that night. I felt tears rising in my eyes as I finally gave in and kissed him deeply. He scooped me up into his arms and carried me down to his bedroom. He sat me down on the bed and then lifted my nightdress up to my thighs. He then told me to lie back as he got down on his knees and pulled off my panties. I was scared but I knew I really needed this. Once he got my panties off, he spread my legs and then started eating me out. I gasped as his tongue gently circled my clit. My body trembled as pleasure surged through my body. I reached down and grabbed his hair as I moaned his name. Right before I reached my climax, he stopped and whipped out his penis. Slowly he slid it inside of me, making me cry out even louder.

Don't get me wrong, he wasn't better than Mark at this, but he did know what he was doing. His dick felt so damn good sliding in and out of my tight walls. I kept moaning with my eyes closed no wanting him to stop. After a few minutes, he pulled out and told me to stand up and bend over…something I had never tried before. I did as he said and stood up and bent over facing the bed. He got behind me and gently pushed his penis back inside of me. He held onto my sides and roughly pounded my pussy. I wanted to moan his name so bad but Mark's name was planted into my mind. To keep myself from making that mistake, I buried my face in the sheets and moaned as tears fell from my eyes. This felt so good…_he _felt so good. When we finally reached our climax, he pulled out of me and then we got dressed. I waited for him to fall asleep before I got up and left the house. I needed to get away from this place…away from both of them…


	11. Chapter 11

**The Truth**

I kept running away not sure of how far I was going or what direction. I couldn't help but feel like someone was trailing my every move. I kept looking back over my shoulder to see if someone was there and every now and then I saw a black figure lurking from behind the trees. Feeling more frightened than ever, I screamed and kept running until I saw the town.

There was a hotel nearby so I ran for it. Luckily I had my wallet on me so I was able to pay for a room. When I got in there I locked the door and pulled the curtains shut. I didn't want to be found at all by either of those guys. I knew if Mark found me, I would instantly feel guilty about what I did, and he would leave me for sure…I just couldn't bare to let that happen. As for Kane, he would track me down at some point, and who knows what will happen then.

Thinking about Kane honestly made me feel disgusting…so I climbed into the shower and washed my body down. Though it ridded me of the smell, I couldn't get that entire moment out of my thoughts. I laid down wrapped in a towel and cried my eyes out. I had ruined my own life single handedly and all because I felt so neglected. For all I know he could be out doing something great for me and the baby and here I was sleeping around behind his back. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night, only to have dreams of Mark turning away from me with a look of utter disgust on his face.

I was later awakened by a surge of pain shooting through me. I sat up and held my stomach and squeezed my eyes closed…seeing a vision that would forever change things…

I saw Kane up walking around looking for me. He then grew angry and began screaming and punching walls.

"Carmen! Where are you!" he yelled as he stomped around the house. He then stopped and started laughing to himself. "Alright…well if you won't come to me…I'll come to you."

The scene then changed and Kane was on his way out to the backyard of Mark's house. He walked all the way to the place where Mark showed me the beautiful clearing. He smirked as he got closer to a tree that was near the edge of the cliff. I could see something hanging from the tree by a thick chain…or was it someone? I saw two arms shackled to the end of the chain leading down to a huge body covered by a black blanket. My belly hurt more as Kane got closer and closer to the figure.

When he finally was close enough, he laughed, "It looks like I'm going to win this after all big brother..." he said as he pulled off the cover, revealing Mark's body. He looked so weak and disheveled and that only brought me to tears and confused me to no end.

"Carmen is very convinced that you have lost you mind and because of that…she and I shared each other's love…"

Mark growled in anger and tried to hit him, but the chains had him tightly secured to that tree. Kane laughed and then removed the tape from Mark's mouth roughly. "You got something to say?"

"You son of a bitch! How dare you touch her!" Mark said. "When I get free from these chains…I swear I'm going to kill you!"

Kane laughed, "Oh please big brother…you'll be dead long before you have a chance to kill me. As a matter a fact…"

I gasped as Kane pulled a dagger out from his pocket and plunged it deep into Mark's side. More tears fell from my eye as more pain surfaced from my body.

"You'll be dead before I get to her…but she'll never know what really happened to you because when I get to her…"Kane smirked as his appearance changed. His hair was growing dark, his eyes were turning green, his outfit was turning black with a black trench coat to go over it…I screamed as it all came together for me. Mark wasn't killing anyone…Kane was…"She'll think I'm you, there to get rid of her for sleeping with me."

"Y-you'll never get a-away with this…" Mark said as blood trickled from where the dagger was implanted.

Kane laughed, "Of course I will. After all I was able to get into her pants…now all I have to do is convince her that you have completely lost your mind…"

"You monster…if you hurt her I swear I'll kill you!" Mark said. "You can't kill something that does not wish to perish…" Mark said.

"Is that so? Well…I'm willing to bet that you'll perish…if she does." Kane said with a snicker.

Mark growled again, "Kane no! Please have mercy on her!"

He laughed, "Sorry big brother…but when I stabbed her the first time…she was supposed to die. I wanted her badly…and you knew I did..."

Mark laughed, "I can't help that I stepped up to the plate before you did Kane…besides we both know that she would have came for me anyways."

Kane growled and then punched Mark in the face. "You shut your mouth! Now…I have some business to tend to with Carmen…see you in the afterlife big brother."

As soon as he said that I was pulled from the vision just in time to see a dark figure walking slowly past my window. I got up quickly and threw on a grey jumpsuit that was in the closet. I heard the door knob giggle a few times and I grew very scared. There was nowhere for me to go at this point so I hid in the closet and waited for him to make his way into the room….


	12. Chapter 12

**Close Call**

The door flew open once I was completely buried in the corner of the closet. I tried hard to keep myself from whimpering but my heart was pounding and the pain in my belly was still rising.

"Carmen? I know you're here sweetness…" said Kane but in the Undertaker's voice. I listened to his heavy footsteps closely as he walked around the room searching for me. When he came close to the closet I froze like an ice cube and held my breath so he wouldn't hear me.

"Come on out so we can talk darling…you know I wouldn't hurt you." He said as he pulled open the closet door. I shut my eyes and covered my mouth with my hand, hoping to God he would find me. "Why are you hiding from me?"

Sweat began to form on my forehead as he pushed some of the clothes aside and looked around for me. When he didn't spot me he backed away slowly and then made his way towards the bathroom. I wasn't sure why but something in me told me that now was a good time to make a run for it. I slowly climbed out of the closet and darted for the door…which slammed shut when I got to it.

"No!" I screamed. "Oh God no!"

I heard him laugh deeply from behind me and I turned around slowly to face him. He was standing in the doorway of the bathroom looking at me through those green eyes that didn't belong to him.

"Undertaker…hello." I said pretending not to know what was happening. "I thought you were Kane for a minute."

He leaned his head to the side and came towards me. "And why would that scare you my dear…I thought you two were good friends?"

I breathed deeply, "We are…well…I'm not sure what we are at the moment."

He smirked just as he was standing a few feet from me. "You seem a little tense my love…is everything alright?"

I bit my bottom lip and stared into his eyes. Though I knew he wasn't really Mark…I felt completely guilty standing in front of him knowing I had slept with his brother.

"Um…yea…everything is fine." I said.

He narrowed his eyes and then savagely backhanded me across the face. I fell to the ground and cried.

"How dare you lie to me like that Carmen…I know all about you and Kane…and trust me pet…I'm not the forgiving trust me pet…I'm not the forgiving type." He said as he picked me up by my hair and tossed me to the bed.

"Taker please I didn't mean to!" I screamed. "Don't hurt me please!"

He grunted and hit me across the face again. "Don't you dare ask me for forgiveness…especially after I've killed those bastards for hurting you. You must pay my pet…and you will pay dearly."

I screamed as he pulled a knife from his trench coat. I then started laughing, startling him slightly. "What is so funny?"

I laughed harder though there was an immense amount of pain growing inside of me. "I'm laughing because the last time I checked…the Undertaker drug his victims to hell….he never once slaughtered them…right Kane?"

He gasped giving me the opening I needed to kick him off of me. I then got up and ran from the room and down the steps to his truck that he left running. I quickly got in and pulled off as he made an appearance at the top of the steps. I wasted no time in getting out of there, making my way back towards Mark.

As I was driving I felt the pain going away but…my water ended up breaking. I nearly started crying not sure what to do. I was in labor and my boyfriend's evil demented brother was chasing me down. I squeezed the wheel as I felt my baby's head moving down near the birth canal. I closed my eyes for a split second trying hard to keep from pushing.

When I finally made it back to Mark's house, I tried hard to walk to the backyard and get to him. I held my belly, fighting the urge to push.

"Oh God…" I said as contractions suddenly took over. I collapsed a few times before I made it to where Mark was. He was covered up again and he wasn't moving…so I figured he was gone…

I started crying as I got closer to him. "Mark?"

When I got no answer, I pulled off the cover and saw him hanging there with his eyes closed. I moved in close to him, and placed my hands on each side of his face. "Mark?"

He grumbled a little bit so I gave him a slap, "Mark!"

I was relieved when his eyes popped open, "Carmen?"

I smiled and kissed his lips, "Oh Mark I'm so glad your alive."

He smirked, "I'm glad too…I got to see you one more time."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about?"

"Listen to me Carmen…if you pull this knife out, I will bleed to death…"

I looked down at the dagger, "Oh no…but I thought you had supernatural powers?"

He smiled, "Not when our daughter is inside of you using most of it."

I looked at my belly. "But Mark I'm in labor right now."

"You are?" he asked suddenly getting excited. "Ok well I have a plan…pull out that dagger."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded, "Just do it…and then get down on your knees and pretend to cry. Hurry up now…Kane is coming."

I nodded and grasped the dagger firmly before pulling it straight out of his body. He yelled out in pain which was enough to make me cry. I fell to the ground both in pain and hurt. Mark then closed his eyes and lowered his head.

Just as Mark said, Kane appeared, laughing like he was crazy. "How perfect, I have you both right where I want you…now Carmen…since Mark is no longer with us…I'll give you one chance to save yourself and your baby. Come with me…and I will show you the life I have always wanted for us."

I sniffled and looked up at Mark with tearful eyes. "I'm sorry…Kane…but I'd rather die right here with Mark."

Kaane chuckled, "Suit yourself."

Just as he stepped forward to stab me, Mark broke free of his shackles and grabbed a hold of Kane's arm. Kane looked at him in shock, "What! H-How!"

Mark smirked, "It looks like my child is ready to make her way into the world…and nothing will stop me from seeing that, not even you."

Kane's eyes widened as Mark turned the knife on him and buried it deep into his chest. Kane hollered out in pain before falling back over the cliff, falling to the deep lake below. I sniffled a few times, relieved that the nightmare was over. Mark then turned to me and scooped me up into his arms.

"Let's get you to the hospital." He said.

I smiled and laid my head against him, happy to be back in his strong arms once and for all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Readers! **Sorry to say but this will be the final chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it and I apologize that it was short. Anyways feel free to read my other stories including the newer one =) read and review please =)

**A Sweet Ending**

Mark got me to the hospital in record time. I was in so much pain and agony that I wanted to die for a minute. It was nice having Mark there in the delivery room with me, though he looked really sick himself. He held my hand through the entire process, coaching me on as much as he could. After three pushes and some loud screams, our daughter Madison was born. She was so cute with light brown hair and green eyes. She was small too, only five pounds and five ounces. Mark had tears in his eyes as he looked at her.

"She's beautiful." He said.

I looked up at him with a smile, "Yes she is,"

He kissed my lips and then her little forehead, silencing her cries. She looked at him with a soft smile on her face. It was almost as if they were speaking to each other mentally.

"Mark…I'm so sorry for what happened between Kane and I…I really don't know what came over me." I said.

He sighed and touched the side of my face, "Don't worry about that Carmen. He had you completely fooled and I understand that…then again…I did think you were stronger than that."

I looked down at Madison, "I thought I was too…"

He sighed, "Listen, it's alright ok? What's important now is getting our life back on track…starting with this little one right here."

Madison laughed as Mark ran his finger over her little cheek. I smiled too loving this new side of Mark.

Things were never better after she was born. Mark and I made up and moved out of his house. Before we moved, we decided to get married in the backyard where Kane fell over the cliff. It was a very beautiful day and the decorations were set up perfectly. I had never felt happier with anyone in my entire life. The minute we said our "I do's" I knew we would be together forever and nothing would ever come between us again.


End file.
